The Alec and Renesmee Story
by angelic-freak
Summary: this story is about how life would have been if jacob kiddnaped renesmee and made her belive that her family hated her but little did she know they never gave up searching with help from Alec who leaft the volturie for love which he has found...
1. Chapter 1

The Alec and Renesmee story

Truth

As I looked into the top drawer. I knew what was coming even so I was still nervous Jacob had once told me that my mum and dad couldn't give a toss about me and all that they cared about was each other no matter who it hurt the only thing I knew about them was they were both vampires but they were forced to have me that's why they gave me to Jake and their names Bella and Edward Cullen and that I had two aunts two uncles and a grandma an grandpa. I never tell anyone this especially Jacob but I often dream what they look like my aunts and stuff. I imagine my aunts being old and red glasses and pimpled and my uncles being fat and grumpy and my grandparents being sweet old people in wheel chairs. But I haven't

seen my parents in since I was three I can still remember them not just because of my gift but also from my impeccable memory. I always notice Jacob putting papers in this drawer but whenever I asked he would say it is just work thing nothing important or for you so keep your nose out. What really made me want to look in the drawer was that when he opened it last I notice a locket in it and a piece of scrupled paper that says Renesmee. Jacob had been lying to me and i need to know what about and my answer is in this drawer. Even though it is locked because i am a half vampire i can i can break it without even breaking a sweat.

I held my breath as I clutched hold of the handle. Did I really want to know what was in the drawer what my name was doing in the draw and that locket. Yes was the correct answer. I tugged down on the handle and heard a click the lock had snapped and I was in, the drawer slid open easy. I lifted the locket and opened it, inside was an old picture of my mum and dad and I think the baby in the middle was me. I crumpled the paper that had caught my eye earlier it had written on it in the most beautiful hand writing ever.

_Dear Renesmee._

_If something terrible were to happen to us you are to know that me and Edward will always love you. I am only writing this in case we don't make it past the volturie. If they won't listen Jake will take care of you and maybe you will get to see Alice if she comes back and jasper._

_My baby girl never forget us I love you and I always will._

The volturie it brought back memories all of a sudden a flood of memorise were roaring back from when I was a baby. I was clutching to a tufted of fur must have been Jacob and a beautiful woman straining next me and a handsome man walking to a red eyed demon they were my mum and dad and he was part of the volturie. And them I could see us in a cottage surrounded by trees I was older we survived i could see my mum and dad. They love me always have then why. I snapped out of it. I took a look in the drawer again there were news papers old ones. I read the titles.

**Baby snatched from home during the night**

**A young baby has been missing for several hours and the god farther Jacob black has been missing also.**

**Renesmee alone and scared**

**Baby snatched from a loving home has been missing for three weeks so has her god father is the incident related. **

**Jacob black missing with child**

**Dose an innocent teen have something to do with the thief a baby who has been missing six months now.**

**Suspected kidnaper the god father Jacob**

**There was no word from Jacob black since little Renesmee was snatched from her bed last year on the same night Jacob told mother Bella that she broke his heart now watch him break hers.**

I picked up the news papers and ran to my room I shoved some cloths in my bag and the news papers I couldn't believe it Jacob kidnapped to hurt my mum and all she did was care for me this is awful I need to find them. I ran out of the house I had a couple of hour's head start since Jake wouldn't be home from work till six. I have three grand that I have saved up. I walked to a convenient store to get a drink when I noticed the paper I picked it up and bought it. It said "fifteen years on and baby Renesmee I still missing there was no hope in finding her the parents throw out a desperate plea for their little girl back.

They were still looking all this time.

Every time I past a news paper stand there was a note on the paper saying I was still missing. I really can't believe Jacob lied to me all these years it was so unfair I really don't understand why though. I stopped at a pay phone and ordered my plane tickets from here I gave them all my bank details and they said my tickets would be waiting at the front desk. I arrived at the air port at about one o'clock Jacob would be home in an hour. I boarded the plane at about twenty past they let me take my rucksack on. I was by the window seat as far as I knew no-one was sitting next to me. I pulled out the old news papers and was staring at them with hopeful eyes. In the paper it referred to my family as the Cullen's it was weird I needed to say it out loud to make my plane sound sane I needed someone to talk to about it I needed Jacob but he lied I couldn't I mean didn't want to talk to him.

"The Cullen's" I whispered to myself.

"Yes it was tragic what happened to them I couldn't imagine it myself" there was this boy who sat down next to me. He was wearing some form of an old jacket that was made like a hundred years ago.

"mmmm" I lifted my head slightly wondering how after all these years the mention of the Cullen's still filled the people's hearts, the wired thing was he was only like a year or two older than I how could he remember such a thing that happened over 10 years ago.

"yes I knew well still know the Cullen's well I visit them ever know and then to help look for her" his eyes looked worried as if he told me something I shouldn't know "her mother Bella she hasn't been the same since the night..." I was sure these couldn't be the same people according to Jacob they never wanted me I was just some freak of nature that almost killed my mum. What was I doing running half way across the world to find someone who I was not even sure was my mum and dad. "Renesmee disappeared but it's like they well we all know she is not dead just missing and they know we all know that one day we will see her again and the family will be hole again" he called the baby Renesmee that was my name it was her a totally unique name made from "Esme and Rene" I didn't mean to say this out loud it just sort of happened . the boy turned to look at me I shied away I was so embarrassed he was well cute his hair a medium brown colour his lips were so full and pale just like his skin and his eyes were sort of a blue with a reddish tint as if he were wearing contact lenses.

"How do you know those names they were never mentioned in the article." He had this confused yet excited look on his face as if he just found someone he had been looking for his whole life.

"Oh I ... I well the name it has both those names in it like when you put two names together to make because I was reading something about baby names for a school project and we had to find out the meaning of those names and the name you just said sounded a lot like those two names put together" what a lame excuse I mean what was I doing he knows my parents and I just lied to him if I just told him the truth then maybe he could take me two them.

"Oh" he gave me this weird look as if he knew I was lying. "my name is Alec" he held his hand out firmly in front of me as a gesture to shake it I lifted my hand up slowly as I touched his hand it was like ice I flinched a little but then shook it gently, he gave me a sort of apologetic smile as he was being sorry of being cold. I smiled back as if to tell him its ok it wasn't really that cold.

"And you are" he said dragging the word playfully.

"I I am" I stuttered a little trying to think of a way to not tell him I was Renesmee I didn't want to burden him with having too take me to the Cullen's he must have something planed for America.

"What don't you know" he joked.

"Well yea" I said in a sort of flirty way I must have sounded like a Muppet "but... I am not supposed to give up my identity to strangers there is a lot of identity thefts going these days" I winked at him. He giggled a beautiful laugh.

"What am I supposed to do guess" I could see he was joking but I took it as a flirting opportunity.

"Well yes that's a great idea" at this point I turned up to look him in the eyes. He stared back mesmerized I hoped it was that any way and not something on my face I hesitated then I just blurted it out. "Have I got something on my face" he turned away to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"n-no it's just" he was stuttering like he wanted to cry "you remind me of ... Never mind" I was confused.

"Of whom" I took this as an opportunity to see if he had a girl friend "your girl friend?" he turned to look at me.

"No I don't have a girl friend just a baby I used to know" a baby he couldn't be talking about Renesmee could he I look close into his face I knew him from some were.

"Do I know you from some were I am sure I have seen your face" he looked oddly confused at me.

"Maybe your boyfriend has the same hair cut" he muttered something under his breath that sounded a bit like ' doubt it though my hair is awesome' I sort of half smiled.

"Your name then I will start with the A's" I wasn't paying that much attention just wondering where I had seen his face before. He told me to nod when he got it I could hear him a little.

"Abby Amy Angelica" he was finished with the A's and was on the B's I knew it from my flash back of the volturie.

"The volturie" I whispered but he still heard me look in his eyes were fearful and yet shocked.

"What?" I had to think of something less obvious to say.

"Oh nothing just the cutlery is very horrible on planes"

"No I heard you; you said the volturie I am sure of it where did you..."

"I... I well"

"What's your name" I stared at him thinking of a way to lighten up the mood.

"I thought you would guess"

"Enough games" his voice was tense and, and quietly yelling "who sent you was it Jane or cassias because they let me leave and you are not killing me. What is your NAME?"

"Renesmee" I was so scared I backed into the corner of the chair.

"... What I knew I recognised your face you're the one who can make any one believe that you look different"

"No-no I am Renesmee I have this locket and note Jacob has..." he was starting to believe me expectedly when tears were building in my eyes. He looked at the note and necklaces he knew exactly what they were. He then had anger in his eyes.

"Jacob who?"

"Black"

"That lying son of a"

"What I know he took me I realised it this morning I you will all be angry but he must have been too scared to bring me back or something"

"I am angry about that but there is something else too."

"What"

"he comes back every week and leaves again to help us look for you he goes every were looking but he didn't e had you and just went back to feed you he is there now that's why I was going back I need to call Edward before he leaves" I could hear Alec explaining everything to Edward my dad. I could hear him screaming on the other end of the phone.

"He's already left"

"I what is Edward going to do I mean my dad to Jacob"

"KILL HIM"


	2. un awkward silences

UN awkward silences

After we had left the airport, Alec had kindly offered to take me home or Edward I mean my dad asked him to. We stop outside of a silver Volvo. I recognised this car from my past it was fast and smooth and my dad's. He loves this car. Alec was driving for a long time no-body spoke but the silence was not awkward it was more easy like the air was filled with answered un-spoken questions.

"Umm..." I sighed softly

"What is it you seem...well" Alec was trying to think of the word.

"will they like me I mean like really like me I know what Jacob did was wrong but it was with the best intent right he" who was I kidding he never really cared about me just the fact that he was hurting my mum.

"There is no way what he did could be unjust" Alec was not looking at the road. This got me a bit panic.

"I know just I have lived with him for so long I have to let it sink in that what he done was unforgivable and he cant go un punished...um can I ask you something"

Alec pov

"can I ask you something" her voice was velvet and caring.

"sure what is it"

"well I know your a vampire and..."

"he told you about us being vampire do you know that..." I can't believe that she knows

"well yea I'm a half breed obvs and Jacob is a wolf but not a wear wolf because they only change at full moons and Jacob is free to change when he wants he is a shape shifter but only to the wolf shape because it is the one that his ancestors originally took ...but thats not my question" she was actually in the know about us but why had she never thought to contact us I had to ask.

"well fire away" she looked at me intense and then looked away I'm sure she has a year before she stops ageing and looses all her human quality I know it has not happened yet because she blushed.

"well you were with the volturie what happened?" I hadn't touched upon this subject in years.

"I witnessed the volturie when they wanted... to kill you" I stopped to see the look on her face "thats when I had my doubts they knew that you were not an immortal-child yet they still seek for excuses to destroy your family but then I thought it was a one off when they eventually left I went with them back to Voltaire and spent most of my nights alone Jane my sister was well mean told me we were the superior being and should enjoy inflicting pain on others...we and a group of tourist come in and one had a baby...I know what your thinking a baby murderous prick or something right...but the baby looked at me and then the others started t attack them and the baby started to cry thats when I knew that I couldn't be the monster I believed I was... I picked up the child and her mom and ran I left them in the square and then just went to skulk in the lane but Jane came to find me...and well we had an argument and I left saw the papers that you were missing and something inside me just popped I wanted to be a Cullen or live like them at least...so I went to the house and explained to Edward and Bella what happened and Bella being her loving self told me I could stay so I helped look for you Edward though was a bit more distance believing that I was a spy for the volturie or something...thats it my story" I took a deep breath and thought about Jane which was something I hadn't done in years I missed my sister but knew what I had done and said was un forgivable.

Flashback

"_Jane I am sorry but I cant do this not again you have always decided on things for me I might be your younger brother but don't forget that its only by three minutes ok you see when I saw the baby it reminded me of Renesmee and well I just somehow couldn't bring my self to kill the humans no matter what you say" Jane's face was tense I knew how much she hated the Cullen's because of Carlisle he was like a dad to us but he well left I understand why now._

"_they are nothing to us Alec he destroyed our family sent you into vampire depression and then you killed..."_

"_Jane stop it please stop I cant take it please"_

"_leave Alec you did it and I tried really tried but its unfixable the impacted it had on you and on our sibling hood just fuck off Alec go fuck up your life even more" her words were laced with venom and I knew each word was true I did and I should die as well._

_End of flashback_

"Alec are you ok?" I almost forgot Renesmee was in the car I turned up the Cullen's drive.

"we're here" the look in her eye was worried.

this chapter is short but I needed to put the flashback and why Alec left the volturie in some were so I put it in here I promises the chapters will get more romantic and adventures just you wait and thanxs for everyone who has commented


	3. tearless meetings and un happy txts

Tearless meetings with un happy calls

Renesmee pov

I had dreamed of this meeting with I family who loved me but Jacob told me he was the only one who wanted me, now my dream is to come true. My heart started beating faster and my skin was turning ice cold though my skin was doing it before for the change to set in but this was not the change this was fear what if they don't like me what if they take one look and see the girl who almost killed a member of their family I was half breed and there are a lot of vampires there but on the other hand why would Edward my dad ask Alec to bring me here...

"you coming...Nessi their waiting for you" a sudden burst of anger strain through me and it was the name the nick name Jacob had given me but I never ever wanted to be called that again.

"DONT. CALL. ME. NESSI!" I spoke loudly I knew they could hear me I could them sort of.

"I...sorry"

"no I shouldn't have yelled you didn't know." We walked up to the door I could hear the family inside.

Edwards pov

"after all these years she here but she wont come out of the car because she is scared that we will hate her because..." I can't believe that she thinks I would hate her and blame her for Bella almost dying.

"what? Edward why would she think we hate her" Bella was worried now.

"because of what he told her he said that ugh that we were forced to have her and when you almost died that we gave her to Jacob and said that we wanted nothing to do with the her" ops I hadn't had the chance to tell them who took her and I just blurted it out in front of all of them.

"who he wouldn't why" every one repeated at once "he was helping us find her"

"no he was deceiving us all of us he doesn't care about us or Renesmee just himself being happy and centred around him that dick face lied and cheated us all" I was so angry then I felt a sudden wave of calm hit me.

"Jasper" _hey every one needs some help at being calm now she coming so calm down because if she is afraid we wont like her you being angry wont help the situation right we will get Jacob I swear just not to night. _I nodded to say thanks to Jasper, we all waited anxiously for Renesmee to come, Jasper and Alice were huddled together on the love seat Bella was pacing at human speed, Emmet and Rosalie were occupying the couch and Carlisle and Esme were standing in the kitchen, we have not been out in public in 6 years we couldn't move but people would have started to notice so we searched for her in secrete. That's when I heard the subtle Knock Knock on the door she was here I mean she was here back with us, Bella swung the door open and a beauty full 15 year old girl stood before me. She looked like her mum, brown hair chocolate eyes. It was here there in the flesh, "Renesmee" I breathed Bella had taken her in to a huge embrace. Behind her came in Alec he threw the keys to my Volvo towards me.

"Alec you did it you did you really did it you brought her back dude I am sorry I ever doubted you"

"s'k I would have done the same if I were in your place you know" Alice jumped in the air screaming.

"Renesmee, Renesmee ahhhhhhhhhhh your here"

"calm down let her sit guys she has been through a lot and..." Emmet being the sensible one what the f*^&.

"dude when did you get normal" Alec yelled we all burst in to laughter.

Renesmee pov

My phone started to vibrate as Esme went to fetch me a drink.

"um I have to use the toilet" the pointed to door on the right. I went in and locked the door I couldn't stop thinking of Alec he was so amazing. I pulled out my phone and noticed I had 16 missed calls of Jacob and seven messages.

I took a look at them,

_Hey Renesmee I'm worried were are you?_

_Nessi were are you come home now?_

_Nessi I will fucking kill you when you get in get here now?_

_Stupid girl what were you doing in my drawer I am going to tare you apart!_

_Oy bitch get home so I can fucking kill you_

_Yea yea I was ment to be in love with you imprinted and every thing but hey time change you leech_

_I am looking for you now so you can run but you can't hide._

I came out of the toilet all white faced and scared the phone fell to the floor and buzzed with another txt. Every thing went black and I hit the floor.


	4. to close for comfort

**To close for comfort**

Alec pov

We all turned to see Renesmee emerge from the toilet. She came out, her heart racing and her face as white as snow. She dropped to the floor.

"Renesmee!" Bella screamed.

"Carlisle help her" Alice should have seen this coming seriously she is the psychic here. I noticed something vibrating on the floor. I shifted to it as every one surrounded Renesmee.

**Look you stupid girl I have kept you hidden for a long time I do not want you to be by your self they might try to kill you if they see your still alive I love you come home so I can protect you from the monsters who you bore and who never wanted you- love Jakey.**

It was from Jacob asking her to come back to him. My mood shifted to anger as I read the last texts from him, I went through them in my head so Edward could see them. His head jerked up.

"Alec pas me that NOW"

"dude I am going to inflict so much depression on him he wont survive he's not going to any way you have to kill him" Edwards face turned from anger to hurt.

"b-but its true I never wanted her when Bella was pregnant with her I mean it all changed when I first read her mind she was mine, ours. And I never wanted her. I hated her for what she was doing to Bella- making her ill, sucking the life out of her." I had to take a double take at what he said he never wanted her at first he new it was killing Bella but he never understood that he would love her.

"Edward no don't you dare start this again there was doubt in all our minds even mine dare I say it I was in so much pain at one point and momentarily wish it would go we all had doubts but we all new that you loved her with all your heart" Bella was sitting next to him on the sofa now hugging him tight. I wished I had some one like Bella. Edward shot me a warning glance.

_Dude you know what I mean. I know she is yours and I only see her as a friend. I just want some one you know to love, hold; spend the rest of eternity with. I want love. Something that the Volturi never showed me. That I even doubted even existed. But you showed me it did._

He nodded his head in understanding. Renesmee was waking up and I could hear her. With out even thinking I ran to her room. I was there when she woke up. I could tell the guys were going to let me have sometime with her since she knew me.

"Alec what happened"

"You passed out" her cheeks flared red- it was so adorable. No. she was Edwards daughter. he's been a good friend to me- I can't think like that.

"um-um-um did they are they have they" I knew she was wondering if they left her because she was too much trouble.

"No they are down stairs waiting for you to come down…coming" I gestured to the door. She nodded and stumbled out of bed.

_Edward she is most definitely Bella's from what you told me about Bella being clumsy the gene has most definitely been passed on._

I heard Edwards's laugh loud. Renesmee looked at me like an angel. She flushed again at her own clumsiness.

I held her hand tight in mine, we eventually got to the living room after she stumbled several times.

Something flashed in my head- it was me with the Volturi all those years ago when I had helped them abuse this family. I didn't even remember this. It wasn't in my point of view, I realised. Then the vision changed- it was of Bella and Edward. This was Renesmee memories. I looked at her confused. She instantly let go of my hands.

"Renesmee its lovely to see you awake and well, are you hungry?" Esme asked. Renesmee nodded yes.

**Sorry guy this chapter is short but they will get longer but these next few weeks I have exams so I have to revise when its over I will get the stories longer promise and please don't hate me because of the way I portray Jacob but he is just on my hate list at the moment thanks for the reply from the last chapter and I do take what you say seriously.**

**Loveyouguys!**


End file.
